boys_and_girls_sleepoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Memories
4-14-16 A bad and good thing happened...a old friend "Red4Ruby" returned and all of a sudden she has a fight with Beasty...We still got him, that was a relief. But "Boys and Girls Sleepover" will not lose another great bond. 4-15-16 Me, Beasty, and Flaming went to Limbo...to slay demon gods named Charon and Nyx, we managed somehow, a mysterious stranger came along with the name of Julia. 4-16-16 We went to check out the place that was gonna Purplebrave's birthday party with Ruby, me, and Beasty. It was pretty boring...Until LegoMaster joined, I'm pretty glad that he was the same again. 4-17-16 We went back to Limbo, this time with Fairly, Beasty, Game, GoKart, and me. Trio and Flaming joined follow along with Puppies and Hope. We were there to slay Charon and Nyx again, and we did it last time so we did it again. Until...Flaming and Hope were crying about their...So we went to Purplebrave's Birthday party, I'm pretty sure she brought us there to kill us with her new toys with Kate, but that backfired so we made them waste robux and cry... 4-18-16 Another chance to expose Purplebrave and CloundyKateGirl that they are in fact Prince and Dancer, but my friends need the truth, I was always trying to make people learn the truth. But people don't need to believe me such as Skylover, but it is okay, I just want the truth beside her. I don't like filthy lies. 4-19-16 Last night was a bit...bizarre. 4-20-16 A time with Juli was actually kinda fun...It reminded me of Neon....also Flame is a pun-master.... 4-21-16 I didn't get time to get on Roblox... 4-22-16 No one barely got on, it was only me and Flame. But Emerald showed up, I had to admit...It kinda made me happy. 4-23-16 Flame made his place a lot cooler now, he says he will add some more stuff, I'm actually excited for the Racing area. 4-24-16 Another time to expose Purple and Kate, this time with Jack, we managed to break them but, they made new accounts, but I'm not gonna turn my eyes away from those two. 4-25-16 I was to busy with my Xbox.... 4-26-16 Barely enough time for Roblox. 4-27-16 Xbox is so cool... 4-28-16 Not alot of friends joined. 4-29-16 As more conflicts comes straight from Prince and Dancer, we just hanged out and roleplayed. 4-30-16 I met a fellow person known as "Dub", he's pretty weird. Especially when he's around Game. 4-31-16 There was nothing to important, just another alone time with Watch. 5-1-16 Personal stuff happened when everyone started leaving, I got confessed by Lacy. Also Felix taught me a cool thing which can end a relationship, but I'll be careful with that... 5-2-16 That night was the best with the most of us. 5-3-16 My internet died so I wasn't able to get on(obviously). 5-19-16 I haven't been catching up with the days cause poop is hitting the fan, Flame is missing, Rosy has a illness, GoKart is down, and I'm just a guy trying to help people. To be honest, I'm trying to be a good influence as Lacy's boyfriend. 9-6-16 It's been 4 months...A lot of things happened, Lacy is gone, so I was in a breakdown for the whole 4 months, I'm back because I left my friends in worry. So now I have returned, and try to re-live ROBLOX. 10-26-16 Its been way too long, some of us are missing in sleepover, other people joined sleepover, I can't keep up with the sleepover's time(Obvouisly) so...i'm going to have to end this wikia, cause I couldn't complete it...It was fun while it lasted....